A Replacement Dad
by Katsurina
Summary: Kat has skipped out on Fathers Day every year because her Father died. Vegeta ansd the Briefs Family are going to make sure she does not miss out this year. Vegeta is OOC.


fathersday.html **A Replacement Dad**

By: Katsurina Dennisu 

AUTHORS NOTE: Katsurina is my own creation. She is from my saga, "The Katsurina Saga". Basically, she met up with Trunks, and, having no home, was invited to live with the Briefs family. Right now, She and Trunks are fifteen, and Bra is one (remember, saiya-jin babies are advanced and can talk at a young age) . Kat's father died a long time ago.   
  
  


Kat crept down the stairs, quiet not to wake anyone in the house. Her spiky dark hair was in a pony tail (or as close as she could get it to be one) . She knew exactly what today was. Father's day. She hated the holiday and skipped out on it every year by sneaking out of the house and training all day. 

The only reason she hated it was because she had no father. She had no mother, either. So, In her mind, she did not need to celebrate neither holiday. 

She tip toed through the living room, because she saw that Trunks had slept out there the night before. Heck, he was still snoring like a locomotive. Kat smiled a little and tried to hold back her laughter. He had on a pair of spotted boxers, a t-shirt, and he was drooling too! 

Kat reached for the doorknob when she heard a small, toddler like voice say, "Oi, Kat-neesan, what are you doing?". It was Bra. "Oh, Uh, just outside, Bra, I'll be back." Kat said, a little shakily. "But, today is Papa's day, what about Papa?" Bra asked. Kat turned to the small child and knelt down. "Bra, he isn't my papa. He is yours and Trunks' Papa. I can't celebrate Papa's day when I don't have one." she replied, her voice cracking a little. "Where's your Papa?" Bra asked. Kat swallowed a lump in her throat. " Why don't we talk about it later?" she asked. She heard a yawn. Trunks had woken up. 

"Talk about what?" Trunks asked. Kat looked up at Trunks. Trunks saw the tears threatening to burst out of her emerald-green eyes. He looked at the nearby calendar. "Oh. Bra, can you go upstairs? It's too early for you to be up." he said. "But, Niichan.." Bra pleaded. "Bra, please." Kat asked her. Bra nodded and made her way back to her bedroom. 

Trunks looked back to Kat. "You know you're not getting out of it this year." He said. "I can't help it, it's just that, Father's day is for kids with a father. I don't have one..anymore." she said, her voice breaking up. She tried to stand firm, because she was a saiya-jin. She let a single tear escape. 

Trunks took Kat's hand. "K-chan, you need to get over it. You need to stop getting out of these occasions and start being with us. Remember when my Kaasan said that you were like part of the family?" he asked. "That's the point, I'm only LIKE part of the family. My real family is gone." She said. Trunks opened his arms to her and let her silently cry on his shoulder. It made him feel like she needed to be protected. He pulled her closer. 

"What's going on down here?" Vegeta said, gruffly, coming down the stairs. He saw Kat crying and scowled. "Brat, you are a warrior, not a weakling, pull yourself together and straighten up." he ordered. Kat quickly cleared her tears and stood firmly, looking at Vegeta. Trunks scowled at Vegeta. "Tousan! Don't you have any compassion! Don't you know what she's going through?" He yelled. 

"The girl can tell me herself what she is going through. What is it?" Vegeta demanded. "Nothing, Vegeta-sama. I'm going to train." she said, making her way to the door and running out to the gravity machine. She slammed the door behind her. 

"Tousan! Look what you've done!" Trunks yelled, running outside, still in his boxers and t-shirt. 

Bulma rushed down when she heard the noise. "What happened, Vegeta?" She asked her husband. "The brat started crying and I told her not to, then the boy yelled at me and ran out." he said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You know why she was crying?" She asked him. "Because she is becoming weak." Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head and said, "Sit down". 

"K-chan!" Trunks yelled, banging on the door of the gravity machine. "Go away!" Kat yelled back. Trunks sighed. What could he do to get through to her? He tried reaching her through their newly discovered bond, but she had cut it off. Trunks sighed again and sat against the door. 

  


"But, my father died when I was young. What's wrong with her?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma rolled her eyes. "She barely even knew her father. You got to know your father, even though, from what you describe, he wasn't very nice." She said. "He was an ignorant, ruthless, uncaring, moron." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "So, that's where you got your personality." Bulma said, smiling. Vegeta scowled again and let out a 'humph'. "Don't you see what she needs? She needs a father, Vegeta. You're the only one who can do it." she said. "Why me? Why not Kakarotto?" he asked. "She knows you better, Vegeta. Go talk to her, she need's you now.".   
With that, Vegeta got up, arms still crossed, and walked out. 

Vegeta saw Trunks sitting against the gravity machine door, defeated. Vegeta gave Trunks a look and Trunks shot up and walked out. "Hey, brat! Open the door!" Vegeta yelled. "No!" Kat yelled back. Vegeta saw a control panel and turned off the machine. "Hey! Turn it back on!" Kat demanded. Vegeta opened the door and leaned against a wall. "Do you know what time it is, kid?" he asked. "It's 3:00 A.M." Kat replied, throwing a towel over her shoulder. "Do you know that I was supposed to sleep in today?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, sir." Kat replied. "Then why do you think I'm up?" Vegeta asked. "To lecture me on how this was YOUR day and how YOU should be respected." Kat said, harshly. "No, Kid. I'm here to talk to you like a normal person." Vegeta replied. 

"About what?" Kat asked, wiping the blood of the scars she received from the training robots. "About your father.". Kat froze. "W..We don't need to talk about him." she replied. Vegeta shook his head, "Yes, we do. Sit down and tell me all you know about him.".   


Kat swallowed another lump in her throat and began speaking. "My mother said he was a great man. She always told me how he had told her that I would be a great warrior some day. That's why I always train on father's day. My mother said that he was a caring man, even for a Saiya-jin. She told me about the funny times like when he had to meet her father, was taught how to drive, and was taught the right way to eat. She said he never learned that." Kat paused and laughed a little, then continued. "He died when I was one. All I could remember was how he looked and him telling me to be strong and be a good girl. Tihiro killed him in a battle." Again she paused, "Tihiro came back and killed my mother when I was five. I became an orphan and I've never celebrated Father's Day OR Mother's Day since.". 

Vegeta took this all in and saw Kat's pain. "You know that you have many people who care for you. Don't you?" he asked. Kat nodded. "The woman, the brats, Kakarotto.....and me." Vegeta finished. Kat looked at Vegeta. "If you need a replacement father, you can come to me. I think I know what your'e going through. My home planet was destroyed when I was young, and I didn't know about it until I was an adult. You can come to me for anything. I'll do my best, but three brats is as much as I can handle. Wait a while 'till you and Trunks..." Kat cut him off. "Vegeta! I wouldn't! How could you think that me and Trunks would..............you know...........at such a young age!" Vegeta Smirked. Kat smiled at him. "How about Vegeta-tousan instead of the normal Vegeta?" he asked. Kat nodded and ran to him giving him a bear hug. Vegeta almost suffocated from her grasp. 

"Arigato, Vegeta-tousan!" Kat exclaimed. 

Kat was overjoyed and put together a small gift for Vegeta. It was the only thing she knew that was saiya-jin. A small, simple, wooden, flute-like instrument. 

The gift can still be found in Vegeta's closet inside a box that says in bad grammar, "The Bratz Bocs"(obviously written by Vegeta, who couldn't spell the right way to begin with). Vegeta kept it forever in the box, with all the things his children had given him, it stayed with him forever. 

And as for Kat, she had a new feeling inside of her. She had a father. A replacement dad. 

AUTHORS NOTE: Well? Whaddaya Think? Review it, Darnit! 


End file.
